Nuestro héroe ha muerto
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Un sacrificio puede costar muy caro, en este caso...ha cobrado una vida. La tristeza invade a sus amigos y familia, y ella se sentirá culpable de esa muerte. Quieren saber más? Entren y lean damas y caballeros.


Se me ocurrió este oneshot después de leer el songfic "Una historia sin título" de Kozumy Disgrace, no estoy acostumbrada a leer songfics o honestos…pero este me giusto mucho!…además de que se acerca la fecha 30 de abril….la fecha que más odio. Luego se enteran porque…Espero que les guste lo que escribí. Realmente me gusto a mí como quedo…

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece.

Sam estaba sola, caminaba hacia algún lugar, ese día estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover, pero aún así no regresó a su casa, parecía que ese viaje le era muy importante.

Sam recordaba cosas en ese momento, le era muy difícil pensar en ello, pues la ponían muy triste, pero aún así lo hacía… no podía creer lo que hace unos días había pasado…

_Recuerdo de Sam_

_La casa de Danny estaba en silencio, sus padres…no estaban, y Jazz…estaba en la biblioteca, solo estaban Sam y Danny en el sótano charlando._

_Sam…tengo que decirte algo…-dijo el en un tono nervioso._

_Qué sucede Danny?-preguntó la joven de ojos violetas._

_Tengo que decirte que…_

_De pronto, Danny fue interrumpido, pues el portal que daba hacia la zona fantasma, se abrió; Danny se transformo en su forma fantasma esperando a que el fantasma que quería escapar saliera, para regresarlo y seguir con lo que el tenía que decir, sin embargo, en vez de salir solo un fantasma, salieron… muchos fantasmas….la mayoría no le eran conocidos…pero aún así, Danny sabía que probablemente…ellos venían por venganza._

_Ahí está!!-gritó Skulker a los demás fantasmas._

_Vamos por el!!-dijo otro fantasma._

_Entre todos lo empezaron a golpear, Danny pudo soportar los ataques, pues lograba esquivarlos, pero cuando esquivo un ataque, el ataque se dirigió a la persona de atrás, y la persona que estaba atrás…era Sam…_

_AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-gritó ella por el miedo a morir, pero el ataque de ectoplasma que iba directo hacia ella, nunca llegó…-uh?...-ella vio a Danny tirado en el piso, si, Danny había protegido a Sam…la había protegido con su cuerpo._

_Sam…-dijo en el piso-…lo que…lo que quería decirte…es…te amo…_

_Con estás palabras, Sam se quedó atónita…no pudo hablar…solo se quedó ahí, quieta…viéndolo como sangraba por haberla defendido._

_No te despidas Danny!!!-gritó Sam- yo se que tu podrás salir de esta como lo has hecho anteriormente…_

_Está débil, ataquen!!!-gritó un fantasma._

_No paso mucho tiempo para que dejaran a Danny casi inconsciente, realmente el__ parecía que estaba muriendo…_

_Danny se paró a duras penas, pero lo golpearon en la cabeza y lo volvieron a tirar, Danny volvió a su forma humana, pero al instante…se volvió a hacer fantasma. El no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente._

_No perderé esta batalla…-exclamó Danny poniéndose de pie. Si el tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que su orgullo…lo pondría en peligro…tal vez no lo hubiera hecho…pero el hubiera no existe._

_No te vas a rendir chico fantasma?-preguntó Ember.-eso sería listo de tu parte._

_Jamás!!-respondió el._

_Skulker le dio un puñetazo en el torax, el cayó de nuevo…ya casi no podía respirar._

_Creo que eso será suficiente…-decían unos regresando a la zona fantasma._

_Con eso aprenderá…-dijeron otros también saliendo…_

_No…-susurró una voz que venía desde el fondo- eso no ha sido suficiente…_

_Quién…quién eres?-preguntó Danny, ya casi no podía estar de pie, pero aún así se levantó y lo miró-Da…Dan?_

_Sí…el mismo…-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-y creo que llegó la hora de MI venganza…-estás palabras preocuparon a Danny, pués sabía que Dan era capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera._

_Aléjate de el!!-grito Sam apuntándole con un cañon de ectoplasma, pero Dan solo le dio una bofetada tirándola al instante._

_Sam!!!-gritó Danny furioso- te lamentarás por eso._

_Yo?-preguntó Dan- si tu a duras penas te puedes póner de pie…_

_No me subestimes…_

_Danny juntó todas sus fuerzas en su último intento de ataque, un lamento fantasmal…pero no le funcionó, no le hizo ni un rasguño, más bien, pero Sam, ella quedó más lastimada, Danny calló al suelo volviéndose humano, y sus sangrados empezaron a ser de un color rojo obscuro, pero volvió a hacerse fantasma, el no perdería esa pelea._

_Mph…y se supone que estás ayudando a tu amiga? Ja!-exclamó Dan- eso fue estúpído de tu parte…creo que este será tu…-de pronto, un cañonazo ectoplásmico fue detonado contra Dan, era Jazz, luego le apuntó con un termo, metiéndolo ahí._

_Jazz vio que Sam estaba tirada, inmóvil, pero no estaba tan herida como su hermano, así que fue hacia el._

_Fin del recuerdo_

No es posible.-susurraba ella-no puede ser….-Sam se sentía muy triste, pero miró al cielo… y continúo pensando en ello…

_Continuación del recuerdo_

_Había llegado una ambulancia, los paramédicos se extrañaron de ver que el chico fantasma era el herido, de pronto, volvió en su forma humana._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos, era algo increíble, pero Jazz los apuró para ir directo al hospital._

_Los paramédicos se fueron en la ambulancia, mientras que Jazz y Sam se fueron en la camioneta Fenton._

_El trayecto al hospital, se le hizo eterno a Sam, aunque ella estaba herida, sabía que Danny estaba en peores condiciones…pasaban semáforos y semáforos, y no llegaban._

_Vamos Danny-murmuraba ella-se que tu podrás salir de esta…lo has hecho veces anteriores…_

_Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, a Danny lo bajaron en camilla y lo llevaron a urgencias._

_Todo el hospital ya había oído que tenían al chico fantasma en urgencias, más bien… que nadie se esperaba que el chico fantasma fuera Daniel Fenton, hijo de los caza fantasmas precisamente._

_En ese momento llegaron los padres y Tuck._

_Q__ué fue lo que paso Jazz?-preguntó Maddie muy preocupada._

_Danny es el chico fantasma mamá-dijo Jazz, con estas palabras los padres quedaron atónitos-, y el peleó, según Sam que estaba con el, contra una invasión masiva de fantasmas; ellos venían por venganza…pero ellos lo dejaron débil y se fueron, luego un fantasma más poderoso llegó, y atacó a Danny cuando los demás ya se habían ido, pero Danny ya que Danny estaba muy débil…no tuvo oportunidad contra el, luego llegué yo, y venimos directamente al hospital -contestó Jazz, en ese momento…salió un médico._

_Doctor…cómo esta mi hijo?-preguntó Jack._

_El estará bien, se recuperará, probablemente entre a quirófano por las hemorragias pero el va a estar…-dijo el médico, pero fue interrumpido por una alarma- por diós!!!_

_El médico fue corriendo a urgencias…a lo que la familia se preocupó. _

_Pasaron unos 15 minutos, unos 15 largos minutos de angustia, estaban preocupados, los padres querían entrar a ver que ocurría, tanto así que seguridad los tuvo que trasladar a la cafetería._

_Después de esos 15 minutos Sam, que tenía varias vendas por pequeñas heridas y que también estaba acompañando a la familia de Danny junto con Tuck en la cafetería, sintió un gran escalofrío, un como shock, como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido, en esos momentos, el médico llegó y pidió hablar con los padres. Jack y Maddie fueron a hablar con el médico en otra parte de donde estaban los chicos._

_Lo único que alcanzó a ver Sam fue que el médico se pusó a hablar con ellos con un tono de tristeza, después de hablar con ellos, Maddie se desmayó y Jack la sostuvo, aunque el estaba conteniéndose por no llorar._

_No puede ser-exclamó Jazz al ver a sus padres._

_Aunque a ninguno de los tres chicos les hubieran dicho algo en esos momentos, ellos sabían que algo le había pasado a Danny, algo muy malo probablemente. Cuando Maddie recobró la conciencia, fue con Jazz y la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró algo al oído, entonces las dos se ahogaron en lágrimas. En ese momento, Sam supo de la muerte de Danny…por eso había sentido el escalofrío. _

_Tuck estaba muy triste, Jazz y su madre no dejaban de llorar, y Jack se contenía mordiéndose los labios. Pero Sam, ella no lloraba, solo estaba ahí como ida, triste, pero ida, pidieron ir a ver a Danny, a lo que el doctor dijo que entraran de2 en 2._

_Jack y Maddie entraron primero, después Jazz y Tuck, pues creyeron que iba a ser mejor dejar a Sam sola con el._

_Cuando los demás ya habían entrado a ver a Danny y Sam iba por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su cuerpo, se le hizo eterno, como si esas paredes blancas del pasillo nunca terminaran, cuando llegó, una enfermera le abrió la puerta dejándola entrar, avanzó por la habitación y lo vio, era el, definitivamente era el, aunque le era imposible creerlo, era el. _

_Sam se sentó a un lado de la cama donde aún estaba Danny, lo tomó de la mano y aunque ella estuviera muy triste, no soltó lágrima alguna._

_Que ironía Danny-dijo ella murmurando- cuando por fin te atreviste a decirme Te Amo, te tuvo que pasar algo malo- de pronto, Sam sintió una mano en su hombro y un susurro en su oído , ella volteó, pero no vio a nadie, entonces Sam se asustó y se fue de aquel hospital._

_Al día siguiente, los padres organizaron el funeral, pero Sam no se había presentado, pues no tenía ánimos, realmente no quería ir a la despedida de un amigo…_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Sam se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, era tarde, ella estaba en frente de un panteón, para ser mas exactos, frente al panteón en el que habían enterrado a Danny, en ese momento comenzó a llover, pero a Sam pareciera que no le importara, venía a algo, y parecía que nadie…ni nada la detendrían.Sam entró, y se dirigió a una lápida que estaba al fondo, era nueva, recién tallada, cuando ella la vio, ella puso una mano en su escrito que decía "_**Daniel fenton, también conocido como el chico fantasma, aunque ya no estés en nuestra presencia, te recordaremos en nuestros corazones".**_ Ese sacrificio había costado tanto, le había costado la vida a aquel chico, y una parte de la vida y felicidad de sus seres queridos, ella en parte, aunque ella sabía que no la tenía, sentía culpa por su muerte.

Moriste Danny….-dijo Sam mirando la lápida- realmente paso lo que mas temíamos-salió una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla y Sam calló de rodillas en el césped mojado.

El clima era muy triste, estaba lloviendo ligeramente, pero si llegaba a mojar, Sam no pudo contenerse….ya no podía más, había tratado de disimular que no estaba triste, estaba disimulando eso ya cerca de unos 3 días, pero ella ya no quería hacerlo más.

Sam soltó todas las lágrimas acumuladas de tristeza, momentos después ella escuchó una voz murmurándole al oído algo que ella no entendió.

Sam se levantó.

Quién…quién esta ahí?-preguntó Sam aún secándose las lágrimas, pero no hubo respuesta- exijo que me respondadn!

Sabes que no te haré daño…-escuchó ella, pero volteó a ver para todos lados y no vio a nadie.

Quién…eres?-preguntó la joven de ojos violetas.

Lamento haberte hecho daño en mi última batalla, no fue mi intención, yo quería protegerte….

Sam sintió como si alguien la estuviera abrazando por detrás, ella quizo voltear, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, porque no vería a nadie. Entonces Sam se asusto, pués estaba levitando, se estaba alejando del piso, estaba a unos metros del suelo.

Danny…-dijo ella- no debiste haberme salvado….

Si debí-contestó la voz.

Pero…pero ve el costo!!!-dijo ella volviendo a llorar, pero sintió una pequeña brisa que secó sus lágrimas.

Sam aún no quería voltear a verlo, pués sabía que probablemente, el desaparecería….

No debiste!-exclamó ella.

Sam…qué no te das cuenta?-preguntó Danny- lo hecho, hecho esta…

En ese momento dejo de llover dejando ver al sol, el hermoso y brillante sol.

No lo hubieras hecho…

Tenía que hacerlo-contestó el.

Pero te hubieras podido defender de Dan si no lo hubieras hecho!!!

Tal vez…pero…en ese caso tu tal vez hubieras muerto..no lo crees? –preguntó el; Sam se quedó pensando- y Dan es alguien despiadado, también me hubiera terminado matando… que tal si los dos hubiéramos muerto?

Sam por fin se atrevió a voltearlo a ver, estaba muy pálido, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial…un brillo que ella nunca olvidaría.

Además, te dije que lo hice….porque te amo…-agregó Danny.

Sam derramó una lágrima.

Qué sucede?-preguntó el.

Que yo también te amo, pero ya no estas conmigo….

Oh…

Sam comenzó a descender poco a poco, hasta llegar al suelo.

Me tengo que ir Sam, nos veremos pronto -dijo Danny.

Entonces…-dijo ella- esto es una despedida?

Hasta entonces-el le sonrió-…y recuerda… cada que sople el viento, estaré contigo…

El viento comenzó a soplar en ese momento, en ese momento Danny desapareció….

Sam suspiró y murmuró- nuestro héroe a muerto-ella sonrió-pero en mi corazón, el seguirá vivo..y a mi lado.

El viento volvió a soplar, y ella escuchó un "_Te amo Sam…nunca lo olvides"…_

En memoria de Alejo Vázquez Lira, mi abuelo, mi héroe y una gran persona. 30 de abril…fecha de su muerte…

Uno debe de decir lo que siente, pero debe decirlo a tiempo, o será demasiado tarde.

_**Katara Phantom.**_


End file.
